starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Kale
Lady Kale is the antagonist of the first season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders as well as a secondary villainess of the second season. She is voiced by Corinne Orr. Kale-centered episodes include "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Dreamfields", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", and "Morgana". Her name was changed to Caluixa in the Catalan version, Starla i les amazones de les joies.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges Kale and Morgana later inspired the character of Dark Sorceress in Avalon: Web of Magic. She also remains one of the most popular Jewel Riders characters, much more so than Morgana. The evil Lady Kale is a banished member of the royal family of Avalon. She is a mean, selfish and cruel twin sister of Queen Anya—making her an aunt of the series' protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Kale dwells in her dark Castle Thornwoods. Serving her are three bad-natured animal stooges, consisting of her beloved dragon Grimm and a duo of pet dino-weasels named Rufus and Twig magically bonded with her. Lady Kale is vengeful and deeply envious of both Anya and Merlin, and firmly believes this magical kingdom belongs to her. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, she ruthlessly seeks to master all the magic of Avalon, destroy her sworn enemy Merlin, and plunge the realm into darkness to rule it forever. For the first time in Avalon's history since the fall of Morgana and the ancient wizards, the whole kingdom is in peril—and so the Jewel Riders must embark on a grand adventure to thwart Kale's bid for power and free the realm of her menace for good. "I have waited a long time for this. The waiting is finished, and so is Merlin!" In the show Background "]] Kale was born as a Princess of Avalon and a sister to Anya, and has been led to believe she would receive the sacred Sun Stone to become a Jewel Rider and the next Queen. But when the great wizard Merlin, protector of Avalon, instead gave it to Princess Anya, the teenage Princess Kale felt cheated, to her great disappointment and anger. Although the ambitious girl had studied the magic very hard, she was at once denied everything she ever wanted: the power of the Sun Stone and the right to rule. Having been banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Kale has dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin. She becomes obsessed to take control of not just the Sun Stone but all the magic, so she can wear the crown of Avalon and govern it for all time. Unlike her sister, Kale never marries nor have any known children. She spends years preparing for her time for vengeance to come. in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] One fateful day, Kale's dweasels track down a centuries-lost magic jewel of great power, appropriately known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for total domination of Avalon have begin to form. With the help of its terrific power, Kale ambushes Merlin and exiles him into the Wild Magic. After swapping the captured unicorn, Sunstar, for Merlin's key, Kale seizes and opens the Jewel Box containing the Crown Jewels—however, at the last moment Merlin suddenly intervenes to send these seven jewels away back to their lands and out of her grasp, at least for a time being. in "Dreamfields"]] As the wild magic is growing out of control, Lady Kale is determined to stop at nothing until she gets her hands on the all lost Crown Jewels. From the solitude of her castle in the Thornwoods, she begins organizing the Outlaws' raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge about their whereabouts. If Kale could tame these mighty Jewels, she might be able to to twist the wild magic to her dark designs—and finally destroy her nemesis, Merlin. Not since the rebellion of ancient wizards one thousand years ago did such an evil power threaten Avalon as Kale spreads chaos through the lands and is about to take all that is Merlin's and begin her reign over "an empire that will last an eternity." The newest generation of the Jewel Riders and their friends are about to face a great challenge in their grand quest to defeat her and preserve the goodness of the kingdom for future generations. LKDS.png | Lady Kale overpowers Merlin in "Jewel Quest, Part I" File:Castle Thornwood 3.png|Kale on her Castle Thornwoods throne in "Jewel Quest, Part II" File:Kale Crown Jewel.png | Kale harnessing a Crown Jewel in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" File:Dragon Wagon.png|Kale luring a magical prismfox in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" File:Queen of Faeryland.png | Proclaims herself the new ruler of Faeries in "The Faery Princess" File:Merlin Kale fight.png|Merlin and Queen Kale fighting for Merlin's key in "Full Circle" Physical attributes 's form and then back in her own in "Dreamfields"]] Lady Kale looks similar to her twin, Anya. Even now in their thirties, the two sisters are still known as some of the most attractive women in all of Avalon. They are both tall and statuesque, but they have contrasting colors of hair and eyes, and different shades of skin color. * Height: 5' 11'' (180 cm) * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Burnt orange * Age: "Unknown" Personality In the contents of their hearts, however, Kale is a very different type of a woman than the kind and compassionate Anya. She is depraved, ruthless, aggressive, malicious, cruel, and vain—and, above all, hungry for power. Lady Kale has a mortal grudge against Merlin, her former mentor turned archenemy, as well as a burning hatred for her own sister, Anya, whom she does not regard as rightful ruler. She blames Merlin for him allowing her good sibling to inherit the Sun Stone and become a Jewel Rider and then the Queen. The young Princess Kale always felt that it was her birthright and destiny to receive the Sun Stone and the throne of New Camelot. Now, many years later, Kale is still deeply convinced it should be her ruling Avalon and that it was all just Merlin's fault. After finding a new magic jewel she called the Dark Stone, in her quest for greater power, Kale has vowed to steal the power of the Crown Jewels that would help her not only make all in Avalon bow down to her, but then reign for all time—if she succeeds and replaces Merlin as the master of magic. Lady Kale is extremely haughty and stubborn. She talks in grand, arrogant manner and is also prone to dramatic antics and furious fits. Kale is very short-tempered, bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her darling dragon, and treacherous to her allies. She also repeatedly attempts to corrupt her niece, the show's heroine Princess Gwenevere, but without success. One episode shows her having doubts about her ways and her potential good side, but Kale herself refuses to acknowledge this, the issue is not explored again and Kale never redeems. File:Evil Princess.png|Kale wields the Dark Stone, the source of her evil power File:Kale furious.png|Kale raging mad at the uncooperative Travel Trees File:Kale Ball.png|Cruel Kale holds the kidnapped Fairy Wraith Queen Arienda Abilities knights' leader Drake in "Fashion Fever"]] Lady Kale is a very dangerous enemy for the Jewel Riders. Kale is blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect, with a great knowledge of magic. She is also physically fit, strong, agile, and skilled with weapons—a deadly combination. As long as her threat continues, Avalon cannot be at peace and safe again. in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] The main source of Kale's magic is the Dark Stone, a magic jewel of terrible and awesome power that she discovered in a Wild Magic portal and tuned it so it would only work for her and her evil schemes. It allows her to warp the good magic of Avalon to darkness, ride the Wild Magic through the Travel Trees, fire power beams and blasts, communicate with all animals (similar to Tamara's Heart Stone) and bind them to herself, twist the form and shapes of things, pull objects (and even people), capture her enemies into magical sphere traps, and project her image and voice on distance. "]] The Dark Stone is very powerful, but is also a "wild" jewel, which means it is unpredictable and hard to handle. In the second season, with the evil wizard Morgana lending Kale some of her own powers, she can do more things with the Dark Stone—such as to mind-control people (and not just animals), use it as a powerful magic hammer or a sword, and even magically disguise herself as another person. Unlike the Jewel Riders and the Wolf Pack with their Enchanted Jewel, Kale usually casts her spells without need to speak magical invocations. She also usually has her jewel armor on all the time, with very few exceptions. Kale hologram.png | Kale's hologram projected in "Jewel Quest, Part II" Kale DS.png | A magical costume of 'Madam LaPayne' in "Fashion Fever" File:Dark Stone glow.png|Kale prepares to unleash the Dark Stone in "Fashion Fever" Kale Archie.png | Kale using the Dark Stone in "The Wizard of Gardenia" Dark Stone infobox.png|Kale activates the Dark Stone in "Prince of the Forest" Kale sphere.png | Kale capturing Gwen and Sunstar in "Prince of the Forest" Minions in "The Fortune Jewel"]] in "Wizard's Peak"|left]] Lady Kale's transportation of choice is the Dragon Wagon aerial vehicle powered by her darling Grimm—a big, mean dragon. Grimm is stupid but absolutely loyal to Kale and she also cares for him very much. He is strong, fast and agile, and capable of breathing fire. in "The Wizard of Gardenia"|left]] She owns a pair of cowardly, mischievous, magic-sniffing pet dweasels (dragon-weasels) named Rufus and Twig. They are bound with Kale through the Dark Stone and serve as her spies and scouts. They call call Kale "Great Witch" / "Witchy One" / "Witchy Thing" / "Witchy Witch" and are often abused by her, also physically. in "Prince of the Forest"]] Aiding Kale on her schemes of conquest are her other underling on her hire, in particular the band of Outlaws who appear in both seasons (and whom she intimidates with a prospect of "a one-way ticket into the Wild Magic"). She also has some secret admirers and followers, including Lord Delphonse in the series. Sorrel gets wrongly accused of being a spy for Kale, but really he loves Tamara. Kale also plans to have good magic animals turned to evil and work for her. For this she almost succeeds with Sunstar early on, and later with Kit and a whole bunch of Heartland animals. Dweasels 16.png | An unconcious Kale with the dweasels in "Fashion Fever" Kale in Dragon Wagon & Dweasels.png|Kale in the Dragon Wagon in "The Fortune Jewel" Kale Kit.png | Kale with the bewitched Kit in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" Fashion and style File:Dragon Lady.png Kale1.png Kale3.png Kale4.png Kale5.png Kale queen dress.png Lady Kale is known for her deceivingly good looks—the Show Bible describes her as "ravishing" and "infinitely charming". She is usually wearing glamorous and formfitting costumes in the shades of red/pink and purple/violet, along with red/purple make-up and long red nails. She is also always seen wearing her crystal earrings which are the same as Anya's except differently colored (just like their eyes, Anya's being blue). Kale's "power-up" Jewel Armor—her main costume through the series—a dragon-themed suit with a long cape, thigh-high boots, and scaly right shoulder and arm guard. in "Fashion Fever"]] Among her other outfits, Kale sometimes magically dresses herself in Anya's lavender royal dress. At the end of the final episode of the first season, her eyes briefly glow red magic power. In "Fashion Fever", an incognito Kale going as Madam LaPayne in an especially flamboyant appaearance described as "a dark clad figure in a Morticia Addams style cape." In another episode, "The Fortune Jewel", Kale magically transforms herself into a plump and short woman as part of her disguise of the innocuous inkeeper of the "Ye Ol Magic Inn". File:Kale 134.png File:Kale 140.png File:Kale cruel.jpg Kale claw.png Kale snap.png Kale has the perhaps most expressive face out of all regular human characters in the show, showing a wide range of often extreme emotions—such as disgust, hatred, fury, fear, and even sarcastic mock sympathy and feigning freight. This is often shown in a very cartoonish ways, as she strikes dramatic poses, laughs/cackles evilly, claws the air, and generally tends to "chew the scenery" over-react to things. Appearances * First season: "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Can’t Dance", "Song of the Rainbow", "Wizard’s Peak", "The Faery Princess", "Badlands", "Home Sweet Heart Stone", "Dreamfields", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Full Circle" * Second season: "Morgana", "Fashion Fever", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "Prince of the Forest", "Mystery Island", "The Fortune Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon" (demise), "The One Jewel" (cameo) First season File:Kale cackle.png|Kale laughing mad after defeating Merlin in "Jewel Quest, Part I" File:Kale Northwoods Jewel.png|Kale with the Northwoods Jewel in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" File:Kale crash.png|Crash in the pursuit of Gwenevere in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" File:Kale furious 2.png|Kale in furious shock after losing a Crown Jewel in "Wizard's Peak" File:Kale Dreamfields Jewel.png|Kale having doubts near a Crown Jewel in "Dreamfields" File:Kale 9.png|Kale 'greets' her good sister Anya in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" , chasing Sunstar in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|left|220x220px]] after blasting Archie in "Jewel Quest, Part II"]] Lady Kale spends most of the episodes of the first season either competing with the Jewel Riders in the search for the Crown Jewels or trying to steal the Jewel Box, Merlin's key, and the other magic jewels. In the episode "The Faery Princess" she also attempts to take over the Faeryland as a perfect new kingdom for her to rule since the faeries are tiny and peaceful (but fails to destroy the faery King Odeon and the Jewel Riders arrive to the rescue of the realm), and in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" she attempts to turn Kit the prism fox into her new magic animal. -wielding Kale wearing Anya's royal dress in "Dreamfields"|left]] In all of these efforts, however, Kale fails every time as the heroines, especially Fallon, always manage to fight off or trick her and collect each of the stones. In "Dreamfields", she walks away from claiming a Crown Jewel to reflect on the motives of her actions. Gwen then tells Kale she believes there is still goodness deep inside her and that one day it can prevail over the bad things she feels. During the season's two-part dramatic finale, Kale actually succeeds in the latter as she seizes control of the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Becoming seemingly invincible, she overthrows Anya, unleashes the dark magic onto Avalon, time-freezes everyone in New Camelot, and strips the Jewel Riders of their powers using her invention of what he calls the anti-magic. "]] In "Full Circle", it seems that all hope is lost for the Jewel Riders. But when the witch turns her full attention to seek out Merlin and finish him off, the wizard performs an elaborate ruse. Merlin uses his remaining powers to pull Kale into the Wild Magic and hold her there for long enough for the girls to release the positive magic of the Crystal Palace (revealed as the most powerful Enchanted Jewel in Avalon) while the Jewel Riders replace Merlin in binding the gathered Crown Jewels' matrix setting. Unaware of this, Kale attempts to tune the Crown Jewels to herself, after being led into believing she managed destroy Merlin and obtaining his staff. This results in her being being trapped in her own magic matrix and destroyed by the power of the Crystal Palace, and the Kale-dust is then sent into the Wild Magic. Once the short reign of Queen Kale ends, all the dark spells she cast are lifted—except of Merlin to remain exiled, as it turns out he sacrificed his own Jewel to prevent Kale from taking over the magic of Avalon. Kale throne.png Kale pulled.png File:Kale eyes.jpg File:Kale Merlin's staff.png File:Kale trapped.png File:Kale dust.png Second season File:Kale's resurrection.png | Kale is magically brought back to life in "Morgana" Kale & Grimm.png | Kale in a longing reunion with Grimm in "Morgana" Kale bound.png | Kale briefly trapped in the power of the Jewel Riders in "Morgana" Kale wet.png | Kale and the dweasels in Ronan's lair water trap in "Mystery Island" Jewel magic.png | Kale's magical disguise dispelled in "The Fortune Jewel" Showdown.png | Kale and Gwenevere's final showdown in "Lady of the Lake" "|left]] in "Wizard of Gardenia"|220x220px]] Avalon celebrates the Jewel Riders' victory but the evil Princess is hardly really gone—even as it seemed no trace remained of her. Inside the Wild Magic, the Dark Stone is summoned toward a floating palace, where Lady Kale gets re-materialized and meets her accidental rescuer—who turns out to be no less but the creator and original user of the Dark Stone, the legendary evil Queen Morgana. Following a brief showdown, when Kale proves she now controls the Dark Stone, the two villainesses, united only by their mutual hatred for Merlin, grudgingly decide to team up. Kale is thus sent back to Avalon in search for the other Wizard Jewels in a preparation for the return of Morgana and the deciding battle between the forces of light and dark. Due to the Jewel Riders' increased power after having the Crown Jewels tuned to them, Kale needs to rely on Morgana's magic in her fights. She jokes it is "the power of friendship" in action, but the ever ambitious and proud Kale has no plans of sharing the Wizard Jewels with Morgana (or even informing her on the stones' locations) and secretly plans to "get rid of" her. All while Morgana also insists Kale works for her, and not with her. Soon after her return, Kale attempts to have the Jewel Riders destroyed by ordering the Guardian to do this, but he breaks free from her (really Morgana's) power. In "Fashion Fever", she again sneaks into the Crystal Palace in disguise, copies a map of the Wizard Jewels locations, and later fences-off both Drake and Fallon. Kale spares the life of Gwen's love Ian when he was captured by the Outlaws during "Prince of the Forest", which later proves to be her undoing. Fate in "The Faery Princess"]] Kale proves herself hard to defeat and manages to survive several dangerous situations, such as when Grimm falls onto her "squashing her flat" in "Jewel Quest, Part I", when she is thrown out of the wagon at the mountain peak above the clouds and slides down one side of the peak on her butt into a bush in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" (and then she falls down again when chasing Gwen), or when she gets blown up sky-high by a huge explosion in "Fashion Fever" (then Grimm races to save his mistress). She gets sucked into the Wild Magic and then dumped into an empty tree in "Sweet Home Heart Stone", and in "Full Circle" she is even shrank and "dissolved into pixie dust" that is then sent into the vastness of Wild Magic. In "Mystery Island", Kale manages to swim out of the underwater cavern trap without the Jewel Riders' ability to transform into a mermaid and then gets trapped in time in the prehistoric Avalon but still somehow manages to get out in time for the next episode without the access to the Time Stone. "]] Kale's final appearance is in the show's penultimate episode "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon"), when she nearly destroys the Grandfather Travel Tree and then together with Morgana she turns most of the Jewel Riders and their animals into statues. Kale then gives her niece an option to give up the Wizard Jewels and save herself, but Gwenevere fights on to save her friends, Merlin and the goodness of Avalon. With a crucial help from her loving devotee Ian, Gwenevere uses the Staff of Avalon and the collected Wizard Jewels against her wicked aunt at the Misty Moors beach near the Isle of Myst—Kale screams out when Gwen's spell hits the Dragon Wagon, which crashes and she is ejected turned into a statue herself, along with her minions. (In the draft script of "The One Jewel", Gwen would instead use the Sun Stone and the Staff to create a mirror shield and reflect Kale's own spell at her. She is also described as crystallized—rather than turned to stone, as it seems to happen in the show.The Dragon Wagon dives for the Wizard Jewels. Kale stands and whips the Dark Stone. The magic shoots toward Gwen. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Powered by the Sunstone, The Staff forms a mirror shield in front of Gwen and Ranger. Kale's magic blast reflects off of the mirror and bounces back right at the Dragon wagon. The Dragon wagon is encircled in Kale's own magic blaze. KALE "Ahhh!! No!! Argle!" The Dragon Wagon barrels down on Gwen and Ranger, but it is turned to crystal. Gwen and Ranger duck as The Dragon Wagon crashes into the beach, plowing into a sand dune. A huge furrow rips where the dragon wagon tears through the sand. The crystal Dweasels fly into the dune sticking in head first with their feet sticking out. Grimm slams into the sand dune head first, his big feet sticking out! Kale lands on top, a crystal statute standing over the frozen crystal wagon.) Gwen then says: "You are now as cold as your heart" while Morgana soon comments, "you've gotten rid of that thorn in my side, Kale, once and for all." File:Kale last flight.png File:Kale hit.png File:Kale's end.png "]] After that, Lady Kale then only makes a small cameo in her now (as Gwen says) "stone-cold" form early on in "The One Jewel" ("The Last Dance") when she can be briefly seen as Ian picks up the Dark Stone for its later use in their fight against Morgana. As the story ends, Kale remains vanquished for the second time and unlikely to ever again return to threaten peace in the future kingdom of Gwenevere, the next Queen of Avalon. Behind the scenes Portrayal |left]] ]] Lady Kale was played by Corinne Orr, as was Kale's good twin Queen Anya. Previously, Orr has also voiced the Queen of the Crown from ''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers'', a character similar in many ways to Kale and also created by Robert Mandell.'' She was dubbed over by Évelyne Grandjean in French version (''Princesse Starla et les Joyaux magiques), by Cinzia Massironi in Italian version (Starla e le sette gemme del mistero), and by Annica Smedius in Swedish version (Starla och juvelriddarna). Inspirations Kale seems to be in part based on the Arthurian figures of Lady of the Lake (of which "Lady Kale" is an anagram) and also Morgan le Fay, especially since the character of Morgana did not seem to exist even in the backstory when the show's first season was planned. Just like the legendary Lady of the Lake (also known as Nimue or Vivian), Lady Kale is a a former student of Merlin who would later suddenly imprison him into a tree (here via the Travel Trees); the Lady was also a princess in some versions of the legend, and in the original scripts Kale would find the Dark Stone in a lake ("pool").Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) The show was originally supposed to last just one season that would end with Kale's defeat by Merlin and the Jewel Riders. For the second one it was decided for Morgana to become the main villain and for Kale to return but for a smaller role. Eventually, the actual Lady of the Lake appears as a wholly positive (even if very mysterious) character to give Gwenevere magic to defeat Kale for good. Development In early versions of the show, including Enchanted Jewel Riders and Enchanted Camelot from late 1994, there have been major differences in her character. Kale was to have "florescent" hair color (her doll does have fluorescent purple hair), bronze skin, and steel grey eyes. She would have wear the Dark Stone from her neck (similar to how the Pack's knights wear their Forest Stones), and when using it would cause "the power to totally possess her, causing bright purple lights to shine from her eyes." Some storyboard pictures show Kale using her hands to directly control magic similar to Merlin and Morgana; this concept was also abandoned. Lady Kale was also to have three more minions in addition to Grimm and the dweasels: Nitemary ("giant blue bat, grumpy whiner"), Slither ("green snake, nasty, has a sweet tooth for owls"), and Geezer ("purple singing goblin"). She was also supposed to have been "planning to recruit a magical animal army to storm New Camelot."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive Some earliest publicly available graphics of Kale can be found in a March 1995 "final storyboard" for the first episode of the version under the working title Princess Guinevere and Her Jewel Adventurers. In it (and some later storyboards), Kale's original costume is a bit more revealing, and a few variants of her "powered-up costume" (Jewel Armor) are shown. She can be also seen there with noticeably rounder eyes as well as shorter and either completely straight or extremely curly hair (instead of her usually very long waves), and with circle (and not crystal drop) shaped earrings. Greg Autore said: "On Kale it had more to do with the harsh dominance of the color red and not because it was a primary color. It fit her character best (harsh and dominating) – so I designed her in red. One thing to note if you are studying her armor costume. I made it specifically asymmetrical to give an subtle tone up front that she was not quite right/good. The secondary animals were dropped since she was no longer the prime antagonist. When designing a character for animation they have to read well. The weasel like dragons read better on screen than predictable snakes and bats."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Three | The Jewel Riders Archive Legacy Lady Kale (along with some aspects of Morgana) inspired the character of Dark Sorceress (Miranda), an evil Dark Mage and prime antagonist in the Avalon: Web of Magic franchise.Character Comparison: The Dark Sorceress | The Avalon Archive Both of them have serious sibling issues towards their queen sisters and attempt to corrupt the descendants of their respective good twins (Gwen-like Kara in case of Avalon). Miranda "covets the magic of Avalon and wants to rule the crystal city." The Dark Sorceress and the Spider Witch also have a villain team-up during the second half of Avalon, as do Kale and Morgana in Jewel Riders. Furthermore, the Dark Sorceress has an army of Shadow Creatures, magical animals that she has turned to dark magic and enslaved, which is notably similar to the original concept of Kale's animal army. She also uses dream magic, like Kale does in "Dreamfields". File:Dark Sorceress.png File:Dark Sorceress brimbees.png In the novels, the Dark Sorceress is wearing a dress similar to Kale's from "Fashion Fever". In the animated series, she has an outfit similar to Kale's jewel armor, complete with a big cape. Meanwhile, Kale herself has remained a popular character among the fandom of the show and a clear favourite of many. (For instance, winning the "Miss Avalon 2017" poll against all three Jewel Riders with two/third of all votes."Who would you vote for Miss Avalon 2017?") See also *Royal family * List of characters References External links * Lady Kale's profile at the original official website * Lady Kale at Villains Wiki * [http://parrotbeak.tumblr.com/post/144215163867/i-received-the-suggestion-to-make-a-comparison Lady Kale compared to Morgana (as well as to Morgana from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ''and Jana from ''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic)] (fan analysis by PB) * Jewel Rider Project - Queen Angelene (Anya) and Lady Kale (fan redesign by Bluelily) * "Queen Kale" (a what-if fan fiction story by Ry Sabir) Were you satisified with what happened to Kale? Yes, it was a well deserved comeuppance for her evil deeds No, she should be revived and given another chance No, she should be revived and punished less severely No, she should be revived and punished more severely No, she should have become the Queen of Avalon in first place No, she should have changed and help Gwen take down Morgana No, she should have won alongside Morgana more and rule together No, she should have won alone and rule all the magic Other, unlisted Category:Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Witches